custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Invader39
I'd be happy to help! All you have to do is look to the right of the page when editing. There should be a bolded template word. If it hasn't been dropped down to where you can see the 4 green puzzle pieces then click it. you should see the words "Add other templates". Most people use the ones on the left of the window that pops up. all you have to do is click the one you want and it should pop up on the template edit window. Just edit and then click Ok and that's about it! If it adds the category "Outdated Template Articles" to your page then you need to use a different one. The writer template is there so everyone can know who owns the page so please remember to use it at the top of all your pages. Let me know if you need any more help! :D Your welcome! I'm the type of person who likes to help so if you ever need anything else let me know! It's never too much of a bother. ;) No way! you like invader Zim too! awesome! 02:10, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. :D I noticed that you mentioned me on your User page and just wanted to let you know that I was deeply touched. :P It's always reassuring to know that people think so highly of my work. :D I too am a Doctor Who/''MARVEL'' fan. :P It's good to see other Whovians popping up here. :D You mean so that it displays the image itself and not the file's name? Just treat it like a link: Which results in: Does that help? ;) RE: Matoran Mismisadventures Hey there Invader. I saw your message and yes there are still some characters that you can voice (but not in Matoran Mismisadventures. Well maybe season 2, but it's not confirmed if there will be new characters in that season). But only the voices for the male characters have all been taken. I have another upcoming comedy stopmotion series though. Called: Reverse Media's. Maybe if you have any interest you can voice one or more characters. Just let me know which character(s) you would like to voice. Take care! 16:54, November 29, 2013 (UTC) I saw your message to Jman so I went into Arker's page and I found a message hat didn't show up in preview mode. After I backspaced it I was able to go into visual. Heres the message: Hope this helps! RE: It means your article's coding it too complex and thus has to be edited in source. We actually recommend users to use the source editor so that they can edit articles more efficiently. There is no "fix" to this problem, as it's something with Wikia, not CBW directly. Hope this helps. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 22:57, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Wow thanks! :D As I've said before I love to help so if you ever have a question or a request please ask me. Sometimes even I end up learning something :P. Awww, how cute! XD Sure, I have no problem with this project. :P I'd recommend reading at least the first few chapters of ''Frozen Calling before using the character though, so you can get a feel for his manner of thinking. I look forward to seeing this project. :D Oh, sweet. XD Thank you, that's very kind of you indeed. :D It's definitely my proudest story and perhaps my most popular. It's always good to know that people continue to enjoy it. :P Have fun with the character. But, be warned, the last time someone killed off Glonor there was a huge fan backlash, which ended badly. XD No problem. :P Which prototype would that be? I'm just wondering, will you use one of my mocs in your story? if so, I give you permission, plus I'll show you any character that I have't uploaded if you don't like my currently revealed mocs 03:24, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes, that old thing. XD Well, you did an excellent job. :P I like how you matched the color scheme of his arms and legs up with the Karda Nui version. :D I was thinking that you could make a turaga of Grunge (I hope that link leads to the picture and not something else) oh, Grunge is holding a gun but I pointed the gun at the camera and was using my webcam so it's not the best picture ( Grunge is a great being who chose to become mortal, then became a warlord, but you can change the story since what you're making is a alternate universe counterpart 15:11, November 30, 2013 (UTC) that's the thing, I already uploaded it... I'll take another picture 15:22, November 30, 2013 (UTC) OH NO! THE PICTURE"S GOT A TYPO! SORRY :-P 15:36, November 30, 2013 (UTC) well, I want him however way you want him since it's your version of the character and your story 15:48, November 30, 2013 (UTC) a very cute grunge moc! when you show him off remember to give me credit 18:10, November 30, 2013 (UTC) remember you can do whatever you want with him since he's your version of the character, Have fun! 18:14, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Vastara I'm fine with it! I've already seen your build of her in the images section and wondered why you made it. A comic is a great idea and it will be great to see my old character in it! And you're right about that mask problem... most of them came from the mask packs and didn't come with the sets :) -- 18:26, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I must say: You are a good mocist ;). If you'd like to have a fancy signiature like mine I could make you one real quick ;). All you'd have to do is tell me what you want it to say and in what colors :P. Well the way I made mine was I went and copied somebody else's and changed it to my liking :P. So I recomend going here and copying the text in source mode then creating this page and pasting it there. Then change it to your liking :P. When you're done you can use it by using fancy brackets around it inistead of the normal brackets.Tthe fancy ones take wherever the link is and shows whats there on the page you put it. Does that help? :P Your welcome! It's a nice signature and I like the color choice ;). I'll think about which one I'd like to see in there. I'll let you know if I come up with something! Hey, I noticed your story "Letter to Helryx" and I must say its pretty good:D However there is one problem, in the trivia section you said that you were inspired by "Letter to Arigda" and that I had wrote that story when I did not, it was actually written by a user named Aljarreau.Artek the crazy one (talk) 23:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 23:46, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :D Another whovian! :D We are going to get on very well indeed. XD Awesome. :D I really like the use of that nostalgic cityscape backdrop. The fond it wonderfully BIONICLE and I very-much like the "fall is coming" slogan. It gives a definite sense of the apocalyptic nature of the story. :P It is a little long, however. Not many posters have lists of the characters in them and even then it's usually restricted to around five or so. But, really, it's very hard to pick fault. :P I genuinely like this poster and will give it serious consideration. Thank you very much. :D Alright so I thought about which I wouldn't mind being in there. I thought of 3 instead :P. You can choose which one (or use all 3 if you don't feel like choosing :P) and let me know. Narra, Naur, and a WIP named Venthur (I'll be getting info on him up soon :/). If none of these would work let me know because I have many more :P.